


A Sprinkle of Pixie Dust

by Strawberry_Watermelon



Category: Animaniacs
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Lesbian Dot Warner, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Non-Binary Wakko Warner, Supportive Siblings, Wakko uses he/they pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27924094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberry_Watermelon/pseuds/Strawberry_Watermelon
Summary: Wakko Warner had always been the goofy comedy relief, makeup would just make them look sillier.Being the best and smartest sibling of the three, Dot is determined to prove him wrong.
Relationships: Dot Warner & Wakko Warner, Dot Warner & Wakko Warner & Yakko Warner
Comments: 14
Kudos: 176





	A Sprinkle of Pixie Dust

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to write some shameless sibling fluff, hope you enjoy!

A gentle application of pigment.

A perfectly drawn line.

A graceful swipe of the wand.

Watching Dot apply her makeup was absolutely mesmerizing to Wakko. How his sister’s usually firm hands which could send a man flying into space could be so gentle and precise; it was truly a form of art.

And how her features complimented the look so well! Dot was always as cute as a button (and to say otherwise was basically a death sentence), but the makeup just further enhanced her trademark adorable looks.

Wakko sighed, holding up their cell phone to observe themself in the reflection. He was the funny one, the ‘eating stuff guy’. Looking cute, let alone pretty, was just not how he was drawn to be. Makeup couldn’t change that.

Wakko was so lost in their reverie, they hadn’t realized Dot had walked out the bathroom door, her look now complete. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion seeing her sibling staring at the blank phone screen.

“Hey Wakko? I know we’re just starting to get used to new technology and all, but you do realize you gotta turn on the phone to watch YouTube videos, right?”

Wakko jolted a bit, turning around to see their sister standing there across from them, hands on her hips. He rubbed the back of his neck, quickly putting on a shaky smiling and laughing awkwardly.

“Haha right you are baby sister, whoops!”

Dot frowned at Wakko’s response; she could sense one of her sibling’s cover ups a mile away. Clearly, she was the only one to inherit the lying skills of the family. 

“Okay what’s going on? Why were you staring an empty phone screen right outside the bathroom? I mean if you’re going to try to sell private images of me to the tabloids at least let me in on it so I can pose inconspicuously.”

Wakko sighed, he should have known Dot wouldn’t let him go until he gave her a proper explanation. “It’s not that…” they started, uncomfortably rubbing their hands together. “I was just…well…I just wanted to watch you put on makeup that’s all.”

Dot raised an eyebrow questionably, not at all expecting that response. “Not that I’m not flattered by your admiration of my makeup skills, but why? Also, this definitely doesn’t explain you staring at your phone if you were supposedly watching me.”

“Hey, can’t a person zone out for a few minutes without being interrogated?” Wakko tried. But Dot simply crossed her arms, clearly not satisfied with their continued dodging of her questions. He sighed again, deciding it was futile to continue this charade. 

“I was just thinking about how nice you look with makeup…and how my ugly mug would probably just look even more ridiculous if I tried it.”

Dot was a bit taken aback by the admission, letting out a quiet “oh” in response. Seeing Wakko insecure was such a rare occurrence; her usually happy-go-lucky sibling always seemed to not have a care in the world. Even when he came out to them as non-binary it was pretty simple and without fuss; _“Hey I’m non-binary! Can you call me sib instead of bro now? Also, you can use he or they I’m cool with both.”_ Yakko and Dot had of course immediately smiled and agreed, giving them a big hug even though Wakko didn’t seem uncomfortable at all.

Dot didn’t like seeing her sib like this at all, clearly upset and down, and knew she had to act fast. She quickly changed her expression to a gentle smile and grabbed Wakko’s hand tugging him back into the bathroom with her.

“Not that I don’t love you sis, but I think I’d rather use the toilet by myself.”

Dot rolled her eyes. “Come on you goof, I’m going to show you just how cute you can be. You are my sibling after all.”

20 minutes later and Dot was well into Wakko’s look, insisting on applying his makeup facing away from the mirror as she wanted it to be a surprise. Wakko had to stop themself from messing up her work a few times by giggling, a seemingly impossible task as their sister mimicked his own default expression with her tongue sticking out. After finishing up the mascara she smiled at her work before leaning over to the counter to grab a simple gloss.

“You know I really like doing your makeup Wakko” She started, opening up the tube before leaning in to apply the final details on her canvas. “Your face is a lot more like mine then Yakko’s”

Wakko gasped a bit at this new information. “You’ve done Yakko’s makeup before?”

Dot rolled her eyes as Wakko’s outburst had smudged the gloss. She reached over for a tissue before looking back at her sibling and smiling. “Duh, he didn’t want to look schleppy on our first date with Alistair and Luna, you know those bats we’ve been seeing? Yakko prefers a more natural look though, glad you’re letting me have a bit more fun!”

Wakko smiled a bit sheepishly, inwardly really nervous for the inevitable reveal. To distract himself he tried to continue the conversation. “So, are you all dressed up because you’re seeing Luna again tonight?”

Dot giggled, blushing a bit as she removed the rest of the excess lip-gloss. “That’s right! It’ll be nice to have just a one-on-one tonight.” After finishing cleaning up, Dot took a step back, observing the final look. She grinned in satisfaction, clasping her hands together.

“All done! I gotta say, this might be one of my favorite looks yet.”

Wakko looked up at their sister apprehensively, squirming a bit. Dot, sensing her sibling’s discomfort, put a hand on their shoulder, giving them a confident expression.

“You look great Wakko, don’t worry. Now keep those peepers shut and stand up, I’m going to turn you around and at the count of three you can open them. You ready?”

Wakko paused for a second in consideration. Was he really ready? But looking back at Dot and seeing how excited she appeared gave him a small boost of confidence. Wakko slowly nodded their head before closing their eyes tightly, his sister guiding him out of the seat and spinning him around.

“Okay...” Dot started, resting a hand on her sibling’s back. “1…2…3!”

After taking a deep breath Wakko nervously opened their eyes and couldn’t help but audibly gasp. He had never imagined in a thousand years he could look this…pretty. Leaning closer to the mirror Wakko observed every detail; the hint of blue eyeshadow, the thin but effective cat eye, the way the blush perfectly complimented their cheeks.

Dot watched as Wakko took in the look with excitement. Reveling in her success, she elbowed her sibling gently. “Eh? Eh? Did I do a fantastic job or what?”

Turning to his sister, Wakko couldn’t stop his eyes from watering up, giving her no chance to prepare before encompassing her in one of his signature bear-hugs. Dot let out a small gasp of pain before quickly laughing at the sudden affection, patting her siblings back.

“Thank you…” Wakko said shakily, somehow hugging Dot even tighter. Dot let out another gasp before patting their back again, this time a little more forcefully.

“Any time sib…now can you please let go? Can’t…breathe…”

* * *

Yakko was peacefully enjoying pretending to read the newspaper when a sudden blast of a trumpet caused him to visibly jump out of his seat, the paper and hidden comic book underneath it flying right out of his hands and onto his head.

He lifted the obstructive pages out of his eyes to lightly glare at the source of the interruption, that being his sister with an instrument twice her size. Yakko opened his mouth to make a biting remark but before he could even start Dot commenced with her announcement.

“Hear ye hear ye! Presenting beautiful, the magnificent, the 50 time Hot-Dog-Eating-Champion, Wakko Warner!”

Yakko’s gaze shifted to the dim hallway behind his sister where he could hear quiet footsteps heading closer. Just a split second later he watched as his sibling revealed himself, big goofy grin on their face as usual, but that face now complimented by tasteful makeup. Yakko could feel his cheeks straining from how big he smiled, immediately jumping out of his seat and bounding over to his sibling.

Wakko looked at their brother slightly less confidently now, rubbing a hand over the opposite arm. After a few seconds he cleared his throat. “Well, what do you think?”

Yakko couldn’t help but laugh at the question, making Wakko nervous once again. _‘Maybe I do look ridiculous…’_

Seeing his sibling’s expression, Yakko quickly spoke up. “What do I think?” He started, before placing a firm hand on Wakko’s shoulder, smiling cheekily. “I’d say Dot’s got some competition for cutest Warner.”

“Hey!” Dot yelled in protest, but there was no bite in it. Especially as she watched Wakko’s face light up before he engulfed Yakko in the same big hug he had given Dot earlier. Dot watched her siblings happily for a few moments before skipping over herself, Yakko and Wakko quickly making room for her in their embrace.

“I love you guys.” Wakko spoke up, feeling completely satisfied and more confident than ever as they received two loving squeezes in response.


End file.
